Um dia da caça e outro do caçador
by Tsuque Higurashi
Summary: Kagome é uma criminosa muito perigosa que foi traida pelo seu mais fiel amigo, Inu Yasha. Agora ela tem que fugir para viver antes que morra pelo veneno ou que seja encontrada pelo governo do Spirity. InuKag


Um dia da caça e o outro do caçador

**Um dia da caça e o outro do caçador**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome foi acusada de vários crimes como assassinatos e furtos. Finalmente conseguiram pegar ela depois de milhares de tentativas frustrada. Inuyasha... conseguiu conquistar a confiança dela com muito esforço, soh q ele a traiu contando q era um dos caras q estavam caçando ela e contando para as autoridades a localização. Com a grande traição da parte dele, ela foi tomada por um veneno que explodia em certos pontos do corpo. Agora Kagome tentara fazer de tudo para não ser pega nem pela doença que se acumula em seu corpo e nem pelo governo de "Spirity".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O vento batia descontraído naquele mar de lindas sakuras que rodeavam um casal muito incomum. O som ficava estridente com o passar do tempo.

- Gomen – o homem abaixou a cabeça

Vários homens saíram de seus esconderijos rodeando o casal. Prenderam a garota que tentava achar uma solução diante daquilo, achando somente um homem de cabeça baixa.

- Nani? O que você fez? – ela olhou incrédula para ele tentando se soltar

- Kagome...me perdoe eu...eu...não queria que isso acabasse dessa maneira, eu...

- Não diga nada! – Kagome o olhava com nojo puro – Não sei como pude confiar em você Inuyasha! – ela o olhava com ódio enquanto era levada para os céus

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Como juiz dessa ocasião ao qual foi bem sucedida a apreensão dessa mulher ordinária, a qual mata todos os que passam pela sua frente, estamos começando o juízo final disso tudo. Higurashi Kagome foi acusada de vários crimes como assassinatos e furtos. Finalmente conseguiram prender ela depois de milhares de tentativas frustradas...

Kagome olhava para o chão, não fazia nenhum movimento, jah que era impossível se mover.

- Inuyasha...um dos melhores dos nossos. Ele conseguiu conquistar a confiança dela com muito esforço, armazenou tudo o que consegui contando para as autoridades a localização dela e suas fraquezas. Ela e acusada de...

Inuyasha a olhava culpado, jah que todos os dos cargos mais altos estavam ali incluindo ele. Inuyasha olhou para seu irmão mais velho do outro lado da sala em que estavam e começaram uma conversa labial.

- Maldito! – Sesshoumaru o olhou bastante irritado e preocupado

- Nani? – Inuyasha não entendeu o grau da situação

- Por sua culpa ela vai morrer imbecil! Como você ousa traí-la desse jeito? De um jeito tão mesquinho? – o mais velho agora o olhava com ódio nos olhos

- Mas do que você tah falando Sesshoumaru? Esse é o nosso objetivo! Capturar criminosos...alem do mas "ela" é nossa inimiga!

- ...Indico então que Higurashi Kagome por cometer todos esse delitos e muitos outros está condenada a morte de 1° grau...

Um tumulto começou. Morte em 1° grau era sufocante e era a que mais doía, nenhum hanyou ou humano sobreviveria por conta disso. A pessoa que for atingida por esse veneno terá a reação de gritar, ela explode em certos pontos do corpo deixando a pessoa morta ou inconsciente na 1° dosse.

- QUIETOS! – o juiz alterou-se voltando logo em seguida para seu lugar – Que a punição comece!

Todas as coisas que prendiam a acusada se evaporaram.

Vários formatos de libélulas apareceram: Costas, tórax, braços e pernas.

Logo em seguida depois de 5 segundos uma a uma foi se explodindo, Kagome se contorcia com a dor. Sentia ser despedaçada, cortada em mil laminas afiadíssimas etc...Depois dessa dosse ela continuou de pé.

Mas uma vez foi atacada pelas libélulas soh q agora em um muitos lugares, mas uma vez se contorceu nos olhares de pena de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Logo a acusada caiu no chão com os olhos abertos sem nenhum brilho, esparramando poça de sangue pelo chão do salão.

Sesshoumaru jah ia avançar para cima de Inuyasha quando...

Kagome fecha os olhos lentamente e o abre com a visão meio turva, ninguém tinha percebido naquele momento soh o irmão mais velho que sorriu disfarçadamente para a garota. Kagome se levantou o mais rápido possível muito ferida e saiu correndo o mais rápido possível sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais despedaçado.

- PEGUEM ELA! – Todos foram novamente atrás da mulher

- Teve sorte dela estar viva! – Sesshoumaru passa pacificamente pelo irmão

desaparecendo pela sua rapidez** (Todos conseguiam isso até mesmo Kagome)**

- Será que é isso que eu estou pensando? – Inuyasha fica com os olhos arregalados, começa a correr também com a mesma rapidez do irmão

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome corria com suas forças ao Maximo tentando despistar todos os que estava atrás dela. Se não tivesse perdido tanto sangue poderia acabar com eles com um dedo soh. Jah que isso não era possível ela continuou a correr, até ouvir uma voz em sua mente, deixando o tempo mais lento.

_- Kagome? Kagome você esta bem? _

_- Sesshoumaru você não viu minha situação? – ela fala com desdém_

_- Eu sei disso...quero saber onde você está agora!_

_- Kagome por favor me ajude!_

_- Eu sei que você não gosta de falar, principalmente depois da...traição_

_- então você sabe de tudo! Não tenho o porque de confiar em você. Jah que seu "maninho" não e de confiança você deve ser o mesmo! – ela transmitia ódio nas palavras _

_- Hum! – ele riu – Não me compare com aquele imbecil, isso me deixa triste. Você confiou seus pensamentos a mim se lembra? Deveria acreditar em que: Mesmo que eu aparente seu inimigo sou seu amigo, você não tem onde se esconder...Pode ficar na minha casa o tempo que quiser. Eu te garanto que não vou decepcioná-la como o estúpido do meu "irmãozinho" fez. Te juro por tudo! _

_- Ai! – ela bufou e deu um sorriso_

_O tempo voltou ao normal._

_- Eu confio plenamente em você, agora...tenho certeza! – ela deu um pequeno sorriso com sua boca ferida – tenho certeza disso! _

**Continua...**

**Hm... Exagerei um pouco, não? Acho que faço todo esse drama de propósito... Afinal... Seshy e Kagome? Que coisa mais estranha... Inu-Yasha do spirity? hm... Me cheira a fics minhas! xD**

**Nina: **Putz, Tsuque, só falta você dizer que sumiu por que ficou sem PC ¬¬ OOPS, vc FICOU sem pc de fato... rsrsrs... Gente, comentem, ela precisa! Ela faz a fic, eu reviso! xP


End file.
